


Good luck charm

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amulet fix-it. For the prompt 'good luck charm' on comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good luck charm

'Fine. Truth. I'm too wasted to take on a dare.'

'You ever wish you hadn't thrown the amulet away?'

'Fuck, Sammy. That's a pretty low blow.'

'Answer the question, Dean.'

'No. Fuck you.'

'Typical. This is so typical of you, you know? After all this time, you can't even bring yourself to admit you were an asshole. In fact, you're being a pretty big asshole right the fuck now.'

'Fine. What d'you want me to say, huh? I wish I hadn't thrown it away? I'd give my freakin' big toe to get it back? I can't, and that's that, so fucking shut it.'

'Fine.'

'Fine!'

'Guess you won't be wanting this back, then?'

'Sammy. Fuck. How did you--'

'How d'you think, asshole?'

'You've had it all this time?'

'No, I pawned it so I could buy a freaking gold mine. Yeah, I've had it all this time.'

'Then why didn't you--'

'Say something?'

'Yeah.'

'Gee, I don't know, let me think. Because you threw it in the freaking trash?'

'All right, keep your panties on. Give it back and we'll call it even.'

'No way, jerkface.'

'Jerkface? Seriously? Dude, you haven't called me that since you were like, seven.'

'Look who's talking about acting childish.'

'Give. It. Back!'

'Hey, Shorty. How's the weather down there?'

'Fuck you and your freakishly long arms.'

'Right, 'cause insulting me is the way to go.'

'Jesus, Sammy. I ain't gonna grovel.'

'Oh yes you are.'

'You're a giant stupid freaking girl, you know that?'

'So you've said. Now grovel.'

'Just wanted me on my knees, huh, Sammy? You should've just asked.'


End file.
